


师哥的矜持

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 5





	师哥的矜持

01

热气蒸腾里，张九龄看着王九龙那红扑扑的脸上透着粉嫩。

这不是张九龄第一次偷看王九龙洗澡，师哥的尊严让他在面对王九龙这个师弟的时候，总要有解释不清楚的矜持。所有的行为举动都要带上偷偷摸摸的意味，刺激又不为人知。

总有这样的话传出来，说师兄弟里，王九龙最喜欢张九龄师哥。每回都屁颠颠跟在师哥身后，师哥说什么都是对的，可是张九龄这个人油盐不进，总没有那么点乐趣。

一块长起来的师兄弟从前洗澡都是一起的，长大之后避嫌，也是真的怕出现什么不该出现的事情。就比如王九龙有一次红着脸从红木的桶的那一边委委屈屈地走过来，把头搭在张九龄的肩膀上说刚刚有师哥摸他屁股。

你的屁股哪有那么好摸。当时张九龄就是一巴掌摸了上去，摸到王九龙屁股里面的湿润，然后他看见王九龙岔着腿在他面前发出了几声嘤咛。

.........

后来张九龄就在师兄弟的误会中把王九龙丢到了桶里，不管王九龙下面那根东西是不是蹭到了自己的。

热气好像都扑到了张九龄的脸上，屋子里的人像是察觉到了什么，咧着嗓子喊了一声是谁在外面。张九龄没有回答，直接跑了个没影。

02

张九龄知错不改，但是他发现王九龙更加放肆了。

他不知道王九龙是不是发现了他每天在洗澡的时候偷窥王九龙，因为他看到了桶里红着脸两腿张开的王九龙。细碎又撩人的声音，是个男人都把持不住。光是想想还有热水会流进那个洞口里，张九龄就觉得心口发痒。

这样的王九龙需要一个男人，张九龄知道。如果不是他，那么会有其他的师兄弟进来看到王九龙这个样子，王九龙被摸屁股的事情张九龄还记得呢。

门被推开，王九龙看见张九龄，第一反应就是抓住木桶的边缘看着脱掉衣服的张九龄。

“师哥，你怎么......”

“怎么会进来？”张九龄坐了进去，他也不客气地把人往自己的身上带。王九龙身下早就蓄势待发了，张九龄也不绕弯子，直接捏着他的下巴亲上去。

“我怎么进来的，你不知道吗？”

不就是专门这样做给他看的吗，引诱他进来然后顺理成章地做下去。王九龙浑身的水汽，靠在张九龄的身上弄湿了张九龄的胸膛。张九龄被他弄得心里发痒，直接掰开他的屁股顶进去。

水的温热和王九龙的炽热，包裹着冰凉的张九龄的身体，什么都是滚烫的，就连张九龄的心也都是滚烫的。

“九龄，师哥......”

再后来做了什么王九龙都不记得了，他整个人都是晕眩的，明明就是在水中可是像在天上。他大口喘着气，也感觉到他的师哥靠在他怀里亲吻他的胸口。

03

“你喜欢我。”王九龙穿上衣服的时候对张九龄道，“你偷看过很多次我洗澡，你早就把我看了个遍。”

“可是我平日里说我喜欢你，你都不给我回应。”

师哥在看他，所以他露出了自己的胸膛，对着那窗户纸上被手戳破的洞把情欲里的自己全都展现给张九龄看。他要师哥爱他，他要师哥疼他。

师兄弟混乱勾当，不知悔改。张九龄躺在板凳上咬着牙承受着那十几下鞭子，王九龙站在他的旁边，蹲下来握住他的手。张九龄一巴掌把他甩开，咬着后槽牙恶狠狠地说，滚，离我远点。

十道鞭子打完，张九龄整个人只能趴在床上什么都吃不下。王九龙端着饭菜走到他身边：“师哥，好歹吃点吧。”

“师父说了，下次如果再有，直接就赶出去。”王九龙低着头长叹了口气，“师哥，你要是真的喜欢我，你就认。咱俩一起想办法。”

张九龄忍着疼，叫王九龙过来给他上药。药粉撒在伤口上，疼的张九龄龇牙咧嘴。王九龙既心疼但又有些好笑，他拍了拍张九龄的腰，挑着眉问他。

“师哥，下次还敢偷看我洗澡吗？”

“你敢勾引我就敢看。”张九龄把王九龙的手来过来，不要命地把王九龙拉到自己的身下，看着他。

“臭师弟，其实师哥也喜欢你。”

师哥要有师哥的矜持，这样算给你回应。

Fin


End file.
